


don't forget where you come from

by George_Benji



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, Vampire AU, dying of old age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: “Trev… what happens when I die?”





	don't forget where you come from

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Rings On A Record](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142994) by [Voiid_Vagabond (Saturn_the_Almighty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_the_Almighty/pseuds/Voiid_Vagabond). 



> voiid-vagabond has no rings on a record which is such a good alfreyco fic that it inspired me to make this + a few moodboards based off it.

It had been many years since the time of “Mr. Collins”, Alfredo had officially retired from the fakes at the age of sixty, which had been almost ten years ago now.

Trevor had wanted to sit down with Alfredo and tell him that even if he was his thrall, Trevor  _ was _ going to outlive Alfredo… there wasn’t anything to be done about it. The time was never right though. Ultimately, they had grown older- still together and both ageing, but one much faster than the other.

Trevor looked to be in his late forties and was starting to slow down as the leader of the Fakes. From forgetting to assign someone to a mark in a heist to falling asleep in meetings, he’d had a lifetime of experience and all of his friends were now either dead or retired somewhere he’d never see them again.

Coming home from work that day, Trevor was exhausted, burnt out from having not eaten in a week- in Alfredo’s old age Trevor felt like he may kill the man if he drank from him- and always in the middle of some elaborate heist.

“Trev, how was your day?” Alfredo was sitting in an armchair, reading a book with a thick pair of glasses perched on his nose.

“Hey Fredo, it was… good,” Trevor collapsed over the couch, an arm swung over his eyes.

“Hmm.” Alfredo glanced up from his book over at Trevor to say, “You haven’t eaten anything in a while.”

“Yeah.” Early into their relationship he would have probably lied and said that he stole a blood bag or something but Alfredo knew him too well for him to lie about that now.

“You must be hungry.”

Trevor moved his arm and leaned up to look at Alfredo. “Kind of?” he quirked an eyebrow up, not sure where Alfredo was leading the conversation.

“How about dinner then?”

Trevor pulled his eyebrows in and sat up fully. “No, no, you don’t have to. I was going to go get something to eat tomorrow anyway.”

Alfredo put his book down and folded his glasses up. He waved Trevor’s comment off and pulled himself up to waddle over to where Trevor was on the couch. Trevor had to pretend not to head every joint in Alfredo’s body crack.

Alfredo held his palm out to Trevor with a smile on his face. Trevor wanted to say no, but he was too hungry. Instead he held Alfredo’s hand in his and ran a finger along the scar from so many years ago.

“Are you sure?” Trevor used the softest voice he could muster.

“Go for it baby girl,” Alfredo reached into his pocket to pull out a pocket knife and give to Trevor.

“C’mon we’ve tried the pocket knife before, I have basically saw you to get anything out. It’s gross.”

“Oh yeah,” Alfredo laughed and set it to the side.

Trevor gripped Alfredo’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug, Trevor’s mouth pressed just against the nape of Alfredo’s neck. Alfredo began running a hand through Trevor’s hair, the other resting at just the small of Trevor’s back.

“You’re not gonna hurt me, we got this.”

Trevor mumbled an agreement into Alfredo’s neck, and then began moving his fingers up and down Alfredo’s arms. Slowly, he opens his mouth and sinks his teeth in, just enough to get some blood.

By the time they’re done, Trevor goes to get a bandage for Alfredo and he’s feeling even better than he’d felt the last time he’d fed. He’d thought for a while that at some point Alfredo’s blood would become just what he was accustomed to, but it never did. Everytime he tastes it, even now, it’s just like the first time all over again.

They get into bed later that night, Trevor’s almost asleep, his arms wrapped around Alfredo, when he hears Alfredo start whispering.

“Trev… what happens when I die?”

Trevor opens his eyes and has to tell himself to calm down. “What do you mean?”

“Well… I would want you to get a new thrall and live your life as much as you can. I don’t want you to be stuck on me for the next hundred years.”

“Fredo…”

“No, I’m serious!” Alfredo turns around in Trevor’s arms, taking some bit of effort. “I don’t… Well, I probably don’t have that much time left here, do I?”

“You don’t know that.”

Alfredo rolled his eyes in the dark. “Yeah I do, I tried to read that dumb book for two hours and I kept forgetting what I’d just read. And most days while you’re at work I’ll forget that I’m retired and I’ll start getting ready for work.”

“That doesn’t mean… That doesn’t necessarily mean anything…”

“Trevor, it’s not an argument. Honestly we should be surprised I’m still alive. Ex-gangster and boyfriend of a vampire… jesus.”

Trevor furrowed his eyebrows and pulled himself closer to Alfredo, trying to end the conversation.

Alfredo sighed, “You can’t avoid this, trust me I wish it didn’t have to be like this either, there’s still the other-”

“I will not,” Trevor grit this out.

“I’m not asking you to, I’m just saying that the easiest way to avoid this is for you to turn me. It’ll give us more time together and you can teach me all the tips and tricks that come with being a daywalker. It might even be fun.”

“ **No** .”

Alfredo sighs.

“I love you, Alfredo, and that is why I won’t do this to you.”

“But you don’t hate being a daywalker anymore- we can do it together.”

“It’s hard enough feeding myself, if it was the two of us it would be just that much worse.”

“But-”

“Being turned was one of the most traumatic things to ever happen to me, and to run the risk of doing that to someone else just so I can be with them for longer is so selfish… I could never do that to you.”

“I… okay…” Alfredo snuggles himself into Trevor’s chest and mumbles an “I love you” before falling asleep.

Trevor wakes up the next morning, makes a breakfast for Alfredo to wake up to and kisses his forehead before heading out to work. At work Trevor pushes aside feelings like he’d forgotten something at home and announces that he’s decided to leave the crew in the hands of another, a younger daywalker some thirty-odd years old that had been working there for just under eight years. Trevor will continue to work with the Fakes until he feels that he retires for good. It’s a somber day full of parties and questions.

Heading home Trevor starts getting worked up and speeds the whole way. 

He struggles to unlock his door and drops his keys so he kicks the door and rushes in to see a cold, untouched breakfast sitting at the table. It feels as if a rug is pulled out from underneath himself and he stumbles into the bedroom to see Alfredo still wrapped into the blankets.

“F-Fredo?” Trevor’s voice wavers and he sits down in bed, pushing aside the blankets from Alfredo to see him.

Alfredo opens his eyes slowly and brings a hand up to rub at his eyes. “Hey.”

Trevor heaves out the largest breath of relief that he could muster. “You asshole, you slept all day.”

“Oh… Sorry.” Alfredo smiles up at him.

Trevor shakes his head and climbs into the bed to hold Alfredo.

Alfredo lived for another twenty years. His health declined and his short-term memory was gone completely before he started losing his long-term memory as well. He died in a hospital, Trevor at his side.

Trevor was killed shortly after by a rival gang of shifters that had been waiting for him to be vulnerable.


End file.
